Sapphire Dreams
by Esquimaux
Summary: When Rachel's life with her mom came to an end, so she goes back to the Cullen's. She adjusts well to life in Forks, but what happens when past problems come back to bite? Sequel to Amber Lights. AU
1. Endings and Beginnings

Hey guys! Welcome back to the Amber Lights series! I know, pretty cool, eh?

I had this idea at the end of Lights about what would happen if ….wait. I don't want to give too much away. I'll let you read this first chapter. Review if you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody you recognize as Twilight characters :)

0x0x0

I won't go so far as to say I made a deal with the devil, but I must admit, I should have known this day would come.

The past ten years had been amazing. I had thought that I had lost them for good when I had been changed, but thanks to my power, I was able to go back to my mom. My gift was that I could appear to be human. My heart would beat, my skin was warm, and my memory would be restricted. The only thing that could set me apart from being normal was that I couldn't age. A new discovery I made was that I was still immortal. Even though I could bleed, I still couldn't die.

How did I find this out? Well, last year, I went out for a walk late at night. A truck hit me from behind, and thanks to my slow human brain, I couldn't think fast enough to change vampire. Anyways, I was knocked out from the impact, but woke up a couple seconds later on the side of the road. The driver was kneeling over me, freaking out, but was stunned when I sat up with just a cut on my head. I was still human, but suffering a huge headache.

Lucky for me, I was able to think through the pain. I changed vampire, looked at the man, whispered to him not to tell anybody about it, and ran away before he could respond. There was nothing in the news about it, and I was just happy it was me he hit instead of someone who could have died.

Good thing I survived, too, because my mom needed the extra help that following year.

She had been diagnosed three years earlier for breast cancer. She won that fight, but just after my accident, we found out that it had spread to her lungs. The doctor had given her eight months, but she had actually ended up living ten. My mom was always a strong woman, and I had made sure she knew I was proud of her.

Her last month she had spent at home. I remember going into her room one morning, and finding her in a light sleep. I nudged her awake, and told her the truth about me.

"Mom," I said, "Remember when I came back, you wanted to know what happened to me?"

She nodded as a smile lit her face. "Yeah. I thought it was some sort of top-secret government project, but you laughed at me."

"Do you want to know the truth? Everything?"

"Only if you're willing to tell."

"Okay." And so I told her about what I really was. I told her about the Cullens taking me in because they were the same as me. I explained how I found my power and didn't have a second thought when I decided to go home.

Mom listened carefully, smiling at some parts, nodding to let me know she understood. She didn't interrupt at all, not even to say 'I don't believe you' when I got to the part about vampires.

But when I was finished, she just smiled and said that she loved me, no matter what form I was in. Easy as that. A couple seconds of silence later, her expression went thoughtful. "Can you show me what you _really_ look like?"

I laughed at her. "You're serious? Aren't you afraid I'm going to eat you or something?"

The grin never left her, "No, I'm just curious is all."

"Okay then," I closed my eyes and willed myself to change. I could feel the difference immediately. I couldn't feel my pulse, but I could suddenly hear my mom's. And it was beating pretty fast.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "You should calm down. Your heart's going crazy."

With my new eyes, I could see the difference in my mom. She had become pale, and I could smell the disease in her. She looked sick. Sicker than I had realized.

She spoke with a scratchy voice. "You look beautiful."

At that point, I knew I would be all right when she was gone. I think that she knew that too, because we were both in a good mood the rest of the day.

Thinking back, I had to smile. It was such a happy day in the middle of so many bad ones.

So here I found myself, standing by a recently covered grave that belonged to my mom.

_Judith Mary Racine_

_Forever Loved_

_May 21 1958 – February 3 2010_

Her service was held at the local church. Half the town attended because she had been a well-liked teacher. I was given a few weird looks –probably because I appeared the same as I did when I was 16. I was 28 now, though. Nobody commented to me about how young I looked, but I bet that if Edward was there, he would hear everybody's thoughts about me.

I placed a bouquet of lilies at the headstone, and turned away from the grave, walking slowly to my Mercedes across the cemetery. It was hard to leave my mom there, but I was able to go.

When I got to the car, I changed vampire. At least my eyes wouldn't hurt that way. I started the car and sped home, where I planned to call Esme.

----------------

The phone rang for only a second before I heard the call connect.

"Hi, Rachel. Long time no talk." Came Esme's voice over the phone. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom. How are you doing?"

I made a note to thank Alice for spreading the news so I wouldn't have to. "It's been a long haul, but I'm pulling through. I think I need to get out of Mill Bay for a while, though."

"That might be a good idea for you. Do you need Rose and I to fly out?"

It felt nice to know Esme was so kind. I missed it. "No, don't worry about me. I was actually wondering if you would mind having me back."

"Honey, you don't even need to ask. We're in Forks, Washington. When are you planning on coming?"

I sighed with relief, "I need some time to clean the house and tie things up here, but maybe a couple days?"

"Sure, Rach. I'll start with your room now. What colour paint do you like?" Esme was still a designer, then.

"Surprise me. Thanks Esme, this means a lot."

"See you soon," She said, "Oh and we have another member in the family!"

_What? A new person?_ "What are you talking about? A new vampire?"

She just laughed. I had a feeling she wasn't going to give much away. "Edward found someone. You'll meet her when you arrive. Bye!"

-------------------

I spent the next day cleaning up the house and putting away my mom's things in boxes. She didn't have much; mostly just clothing, pictures, and a couple coin collections. Yes, _coin collections_. I would have never thought my mom was a collector, so it was a small surprise when I found them.

In one of the photo albums, I found a picture of my family before my dad died. We were in our old living room in Chicago, sitting on the couch, probably watching a comedy. Dad was sitting with his feet up on the footstool, mom leaning against him, lying across the rest of the couch. I was on the floor infront of them with a bowl of popcorn in my lap. We all looked so happy, ready to take on whatever the world would throw at us.

If I had been in my human form, I would surely be crying. But I just shook my head to clear it, and continued going through the pictures.

By the end of the day, I had hired someone to visit the house one a month to keep it tidy. I didn't want to sell it, but I didn't want to live in it, either.

I decided to stay a vampire for the next while. It was easier that way. I went out to hunt –something I hadn't done in a long time. I found that if I hunted, I was more satisfied and strong. I _could _live off human food, but blood was something I treated myself to every once-in-a-while to keep myself content.

I helped myself to a couple deer. They seemed a bit tired and unprepared- probably because it was the middle of the night …and being attacked tended to scare the prey.

The next morning, I left the house early with a few bags in the back seat full of clothes and things. My purse held a chocolate bar, my wallet, and my cell. I caught the first ferry of the morning and was on the mainland by 9.00.

I changed human before I got to the Canada-US border so I would look more like my passport photo. When I got to Seattle, I texted Alice and asked for the address so I knew where to go when I got into Forks.

She replied almost immediately with directions, and by 3.00 I was driving into my new hometown.

0x0x0

That's a wrap! Let me know if you like it :)

I think I'm going to leave Renesmee out of this fic. If anybody disagrees, I'll see what I can do about it, but until then, I'm leaving her out of this. Ok? Ok.

~Maux


	2. Moving In

OK, I admit, the first chapter was sad, but hopefully this one won't be!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

0x0x0

I drove through the trees for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, after what must have been a couple miles, I found a clearing with a house in it. Carlisle and Esme were standing by the door, ready to greet me.

I jumped from the car -quickly changing into a vampire while getting out- and ran up to meet them. I gave Esme a hug first, and then moved onto Carlisle.

"Hey! You should have told me you were so close sooner! I could have come down to visit."

Esme looked slightly ashamed. "We were going to, but Alice told us about your mom, and we decided you needed to spend the time with her. After all, we're going to be alive as long as you."

I laughed. "Good point. Now, who's this mystery girl?"

Carlisle opened his mouth to respond, but didn't get a chance, because Emmett came rumbling into the doorway to sweep me up in a bear hug.

"Rach! Good to see you, little sister. It's been a long time!"

I awkwardly hugged him back. "Okay, Emmett, you can let me go now. I missed you too." He put me down. "Besides, I'm not _that_ little. I'm twenty-eight!"

He laughed at me. "You're little. Now get over it."

Behind him was Rosalie. I gave her a short hug and breathed in her scent –perfect, just like her looks. "Hey Rose. You're looking great as always."

She smiled proudly. "You make it sound like it's easy. You're not looking too bad yourself."

"Thanks. Oh, and keep Emmett on a tighter leash, hey? He almost strangled me."

She just laughed and went back inside with her husband.

I looked at my adopted parents again. "I vote we go inside before it starts to rain."

Esme agreed, as did Carlisle. We got into the living room, where Jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch watching some sort of horror movie.

"Little bit early for blood and gore, isn't it?" I asked as Jasper reached for the remote to turn it off.

Jasper looked at Alice and shrugged. "Never too early for blood, and Alice finds the gore oddly amusing. Bad acting I guess."

"_Really _bad acting." She got off the couch and gave me a quick hug, then moved so Jasper could do the same.

"Man, I missed you guys." I said. "I'm sorry for losing touch with you for so long. I promise it won't happen ever again."

Esme sighed from beside me. "It's alright, dear, we understand. Come with me and see your room."

We ran vampire-speed up the stairs to the top floor, where we stopped outside a door half-way down the hall. "I know you don't like being spoiled too much, but I needed an excuse to redecorate."

She opened the door and I couldn't believe my eyes. The walls were a baby blue colour. The entire back wall was glass, and a huge skylight lit up the room from above. There was wood flooring that looked antique, and a few navy-blue carpets scattered around the room. A bed covered in blue patterned covers was pushed against the left side wall, and a shelf with picture frames lined the right wall. A black leather couch was by the window wall, with a teddy bear on it.

Esme spoke from behind me. "Alice said that you had brought lots of pictures. She helped me pick out the frames so you could display them."

"Esme, this is amazing! You said that you only started this after a called?"

She ducked her head with embarrassment. "Well, Alice gave me a couple hours prior notice that you would call…"

The only thing I could say was, "Esme. You. Are. Amazing. Thank you so much." I wrapped her in another hug, this one of gratitude.

"It was no big deal. I wanted to give you a bit of a welcome back present." She replied when I let her go. "Let's go back downstairs, I think Edward is going to be back soon."

I heard Alice downstairs, "He'll be here in two minutes."

_I have enough time to unpack before he gets here. _The next second I was downstairs calling Emmett to help me unload my things from the car. All I had to do when he got to me was load his arms up with boxes, and he ran them up to my room.

"Thanks big bro," I called after him. All I got as a reply from him was a grunt.

I went back to the living room to sit with Alice and Jasper. "So do I get _any_ hint about this girl before she arrives? Background history? Date of birth?"

My curiosity took a nosedive and I suddenly didn't want to know about her. I turned to the only guy who could have done that, because it definitely wasn't natural. "Jasper, that's not fair! I have a right to feel these things, you know."

Jasper grinned at me cruelly, "If it helps, she isn't too tall."

I found myself getting a temper. "I don't care about her height! I just want my feelings back. If you don't give them back, I'll take them myself."

Alice giggled. "Good delay Jasper. You might want to lighten it up a bit, or else she might just attack you. She's still deciding, though." She turned to me, "They'll be here in 5... 4... 3... 2..."

At the last second, I felt Jasper pull back his influence. I became calm, and with just enough time to compose myself, the door opened. Edward stepped in with a girl who looked about the same age as him. She had long dark hair, and _was_ a bit on the short side. Not much shorter than myself, though.

I got up, and Edward came straight to me. _What's her name?_ I thought to him. He winked at me, and then gave me a huge smile followed by a hug. "Nice to see you Rach. It's been boring here without you."

"You too, Edward." _Now, what's her name?_

Edward sighed then turned to the girl, who was waiting patiently beside him. "Bella, this is Rachel Racine." He turned to me, "Rach, this is Bella Swan, my wife."

_Wait, wife? Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?_ I gave him a quick look, the turned to Bella. "Nice to meet you, Bella."

She gave me a nod, "I've heard so much about you these past couple days."

"I wish I could say the same about you, but these guys have been keeping you a surprise. When I found out I had a new sister, I was a bit anxious to see who you were."

Bella smiled. It really was a very nice smile, but I got the feeling she didn't know that, judging by how much she was holding it back.

I walked to the couch, and the two of them followed me. Alice and Jasper had fled as soon as Edward and Bella had arrived, probably afraid I would pound on them for not giving me any information.

I sat in the high-backed chair, and the two of them sat in the loveseat. _Oh goodness, I feel like a parent interviewing her daughter's first date. _I gave Edward a look that said 'don't even bother commenting', and instead asked, "So, Bella, what's your story?"

0x0x0

That's it for tonight. I'm feeling extremely tired, and I thought that would be a good minor cliffhanger for you wonderful reviewers to think about.

~Maux


End file.
